Problem: $\dfrac{8}{15} - \dfrac{3}{15} = {?}$
Solution: Subtract the numerators. $\dfrac{8}{15} - \dfrac{3}{15} = \dfrac{5}{15}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{5}{15} = \dfrac{1}{3}$